


Off Limits

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis is called to Prompto’s place to help work out some stress in the best way possible - through the act of sex.





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fifth entry for Promnis Week! Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Ignis fucks Prompto to relieve his stress

* * *

Ignis walks into his apartment after a long afternoon at the Citadel, his mind completely wiped. He grabbed some food at the restaurant across the street from his apartment building, too tired to think of something creative for dinner. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to go and check up on Noctis, who is currently with the King on a mini-retreat outside the city. His evening is delightfully free, and he is very much looking forward to a night spent resting on his couch.

Dropping the bag of food on his coffee table, he reaches up to loosen the tie around his neck, then begins to unbutton the black vest that hugs his torso. Too lazy to undo the sock garters around his calves, he plops down on the couch and lets out a soft groan, stretching a little as he gets settled in to eat. Reaching for the remote, he turns the television on, and finds a program he can watch while he enjoys his meal.

His phone begins to vibrate, his shoulders tensing as he’s afraid to look at who is sending him a message now. _It’s after seven. Let me enjoy my rare night off_. But, his work ethic won’t allow him to ignore the message that’s just come through his phone. Taking it out of his pocket, he wakes his phone from being in sleep mode, and reads the preview for the text he’s just received, from the contact in his phone that goes by ‘Off limits’.

“ _Iggy - I’ve had a difficult day_.”

The words leap out at him as if they were on fire. His heart begins to pound in his chest, as he looks at the food still sitting in the bag, waiting for him to eat. But this text changes his plans. Five words that make his pulse quicken, as he continues to stare at the screen. He knows this person is waiting for his response, and he knows that as soon as he begins to type, the recipient will see those three little dots letting them know that he’s replying.

It’s a code that they came up with a few months ago, when this person had reached out to him under major duress. Ignis had been quite surprised by it, but had nevertheless engaged in a conversation with them, although he knows that he needs to be careful around them. His fingers start to type out a response, and he can almost hear the recipient releasing a pleased sigh, his own heart continuing to pound hard in his chest.

“ _Twenty minutes_.”

“ _Hurry_.”

He picks up his food, and puts the entire bag into his refrigerator. His phone goes back into his pocket, and he grabs his jacket off of his coat rack. Not bothering to button his vest, or retie his tie, he grabs his keys and heads down the subterranean garage to get his car. The drive is a quick one - he probably could have walked, but he’d been told to hurry, and that necessitated in driving. Ignis parks his car in one of the visitor spots of the apartment building he’ll be going into, and then makes his way up to the appropriate floor.

A rush of adrenaline hits him for the second time in twenty-five minutes, as he brings his hand up to the door and gives a gentle knock against it. The door opens, and the bright, cheerful face of the Prince’s best friend greets him with a big smile. “Hiya, Iggy!” Prompto exclaims, as if this is a surprise visit. “Come on in!”

Taking off his shoes next to the front door, he waits for Prompto to close the door, and then pulls him into his arms to give him a proper greeting. He feels Prompto relax into his arms, the soft moan that leaves the blond’s throat is muted by his own mouth, his tongue stroking Prompto’s with gentle strokes. It’s a familiar routine, once that he’s become very appreciative of, even though he knows that this is strictly a dalliance of convenience.

“Tell me about today…” Ignis starts to kiss along Prompto’s jawline, knowing what touches to give to him to help get rid of the stress he knows he’s under. “Did the Marshal put you through the ringer again?”

“Hhgnh….y-yeah…” Prompto’s appreciative moans make the hairs on his arms stand up at attention. “He’s pushing me so much…”

“It’s for your own good.” He nips at the skin just below Prompto’s ear, strong fingers holding onto his shoulders as he bites down with a little more pressure. “You need to be thoroughly trained in order to be a member of the Crownsguard.”

The fingers holding onto him disappear, but soon return to be around his neck. “Gods, is it really worth it?” Prompto asks, as Ignis’ hands move down towards his ass. “Noct doesn’t care one way or the other.”

“He does.” His lips begin to leave a trail of kisses down the column of Prompto’s neck, as his hands settle on his hips. “It’s worth it.”

Noctis is the reason why Prompto’s name in his phone is the way it is. He knows he has no business being like this with the Prince’s best friend, but against his better judgement he’d found himself caught in a trance by the blond. They had been leaving the Citadel together after a strenuous afternoon of training, and had somehow approached the subject of what Ignis liked to do to relieve stress from work. Hard to imagine that that had been only a few months ago.

***

“How do you always look so put together?” Prompto asks him, as they walk down the stairs of the Citadel together. “I’m a ball of stress. I’ve started to grind my teeth when I sleep! Do you know how bad that is! How much it sucks waking up with a sore jaw, and not because I’ve been sucking too much dick?”

Ignis hides his smile behind his hand, as he shakes his head at Prompto’s coarse language. “Well, maybe a mouthguard might be your best bet to stop those nocturnal habits?”

“I have one, and I usually wake up with it resting on my chest.” The exhaled sigh that Prompto releases makes Ignis release a soft chuckle. “How do you deal with your stress, Iggy?”

Clearing his throat, he looks towards the street and gives a noncommittal shrug. “The stress in my life has been a constant since I was told I would be the Prince’s Advisor. And besides, how I handle my stress might not work the same way for you.”

“I’m willing to try anything at this point, Iggy.”

“Well…” _This is awkward._  He tries to think up a lie, not sure if telling Prompto that he likes to have sex as a release would be in his best interest.

A hand on his arm starts to pull on his sleeve. “Tell me?? Please?? I don’t care, Iggy. I won’t judge you, I swear. Unless you like to hurt chocobos.”

“What? No, of course not.” Ignis pushes his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “No, it’s nothing that terrible.” The two wind up on the street outside of the Citadel, cars streaming past them - citizens heading home after a long day at work.

“Iggy!”

“Alright!” He glances down at Prompto, and sees his violet eyes are wide with curiosity. “In order to relieve my stress, I tend to meet up with someone and have sex with them.”

The shocked expression on Prompto’s face makes him feel like a fool for telling him the truth. “Holy shit! Like, people you know? Or random strangers?”

“...Both.”

It’s not uncommon knowledge that Ignis has a few different lovers that walk the halls of the Citadel. But there’s an understanding that no one speaks about it. “Oh, wooow! That’s so crazy!” The two of them start to walk again. “Does it work?”

“You said it yourself. I don’t showcase my frustrations.” Ignis wears a casual smirk on his lips. “So, that should be your takeaway.”

“I can’t ask a random person to sleep with me!” The blond gets precariously close to him. “Would you be willing to sleep with me, Iggy? I mean, strictly as a way to get my stress levels down to something somewhat manageable??”

Ignis stops walking, somewhat upset at himself that he hadn’t seen this coming. Of _course_  Prompto would want him to do something for him in that respects. And not that Prompto isn’t a very attractive man - he is, with those adorable freckles, and the always cheerful disposition he presents to the world at large. He’s had thoughts of a sexual nature about him more than once, but because of who Prompto is in relation to the Prince, he’d put a restriction on himself.

Prompto is Noctis’ best friend, and with the trip looming to take the Prince to meet his betrothed, he knows that in order to keep his priorities in place, he cannot think about Prompto in such a manner. It would be detrimental to how they will act around one another when the time comes for them to leave on their journey. He needs to keep it professional between the two of them, if not for the sake of the Prince, for the sake of his own sanity.

And yet, his answer to Prompto is out of his mouth before he can take it back.

“As long as we’re clear that it’s strictly to be for a relief of stress. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

The exuberant nod that the blond uses to agree with him makes another smile appear on his face. “I can do that, Iggy. You’ll come to my rescue when I’m stressed, and need a good orgasm to help get me back on track.”

“Correct.” He nods his head, feeling like he’s having an out of body experience, as he listens to himself agree to these requests.

“Great!  So, um….how should I tell you?” Prompto leans close to him, talking in more reserved tone, even though they’re alone, and out of earshot of the Citadel. “Can’t really tell the others that we’re sleeping together, right?” Ignis nods his head in affirmation, although if they find out, he wouldn’t be ashamed or upset by it. But again, considering who Prompto is to Noctis, he knows he shouldn’t be agreeing to this arrangement that will hopefully be beneficial to the both of them. “Should I just be like ‘Need some dick’?”

Ignis snorts, and shakes his head. “No, please - never send me a text like that. Ever.”

“Awww, okay.”

“Although, a text is a good idea.” He nods his head thoughtfully. “If you feel you’ve got too much stress happening, and it’s starting to become a problem, send me a text that says you’ve had a difficult day.”

The blond nods his head. “Okay, I can do that.” Prompto looks up at him. “Um...do I need to send you a text if that’s how I feel right now?”

“No, because we’re together.” He nods his head towards his apartment building. “I’m sure you remember that’s where I live.”

Prompto had joined Noctis on more than one occasion to visit him in his apartment. “H-hah, yeah…”

“Then, there’s no time like the present to get rid of some of that tension.” He makes the decision for the both of them, as he guides Prompto towards his apartment building.

***

The more Prompto moans from his kisses, the more Ignis wants to consume the man. It’s becoming very difficult to remember that this is strictly an arrangement. That there isn’t anything more to this than what’s on the surface - incredible sex, and nothing more. But the excitement he feels every time that Prompto sends him a text, he knows he’s falling for him in ways he knows he shouldn’t. _Off limits. He’s off limits_. As he says this in his mind, his body responds in its own way, as he pushes his hand down the front of Prompto’s pants, palming the rigid flesh of his cock.

“S-Should we go to my bedroom…?” Prompto asks, as he thrusts his hips forward, Ignis groaning low as his own cock is palmed by the blond. “I really could use some relief….if you know what I mean…”

Of course he knows what he means. It’s become a regular occurence between the two of them. Ignis thought that Prompto would ring him once or twice a month, but as of late, it’s been every single day. Not that he’s complaining, because he loves to bury his cock into Prompto’s ass, but he’s afraid the lines that they’d set are becoming too blurred. _Off limits_.

“Bed…” He agrees, leaving his thoughts to himself, as he guides Prompto to his own bedroom, having become very familiar with the layout of his apartment. He brings his lips back to Prompto’s, kissing him with open mouthed kisses, helping him to shed his clothes. A trail of spit keeps their mouths together as he brings Prompto over to the bed, and lays him down.

Reaching for the nightstand to grab a condom and some lube, he gets both out while continuing to kiss Prompto’s neck without breaking their contact. He feels his insistent hands on the belt of his slacks, a low chuckle leaving his throat as he tries to move to give some assistance to Prompto. The little victory fanfare that Prompto does when he successfully gets his slacks to slide down his legs has him laughing.

“What?” Prompto looks up at him, a grin on his face. “I’d call that a reason for a little fanfare, don’t you?” Ignis groans low when he feels Prompto’s lips touch the flushed head of his cock, pressing a soft kiss just underneath the tip. “Hey, Iggy….?”

He sets both the condom and lube down on the bed, as he gets the rest of his own clothes off, watching as Prompto lays back down on the bed, spread out naked for him. “Yes, Prompto?” After divulging the rest of his clothes off of his body, he now kneeling in between Prompto’s legs with the lube in his hand, pouring some of the viscous liquid onto his fingers.

“I was thinking…”

“You know that’s never a good thing.” He teases the blond, as he pushes one finger into his somewhat loose entrance. He’d been over the night before very late, thanks to the Prince needing assistance in a work matter, and it seems Prompto’s body has yet to recuperate.

The blush that appears on Prompto’s face makes him grin, as he gently adds a second finger into his body. “You’re so mean to me.” Prompto sticks his tongue out at him, which draws another laugh from Ignis’ chest.

“Tell me what you were thinking about…?” Ignis starts to spread his fingers apart, using his thumb to massage the spot underneath Prompto’s sac. “I promise I won’t tease you.”

As Prompto begins to speak, it’s at that second that Ignis adds a third finger, drawing the most salacious moan from Prompto’s mouth. “Nnngh...I-Iggy….”

“That’s what you were thinking about?” He can’t resist teasing, as he makes the blond forget how to speak. “I’m flattered, Prompto.” Lowering himself down, he begins to lick his cock, as he pushes his three fingers in an out of him with slow movements.

“I always...think about you.” The admission causes Ignis to pause for a split second, not at all expecting Prompto to admit to that. _Off limits. He’s in the throes of ecstasy right now. He’s not coherent with his thoughts. Don’t read into this_. Ignis recovers by peppering more kisses to Prompto’s cock. “I want….”

“What do you want, Prompto…?” His voice is rich with desire, as his eyes go to the way Prompto’s body clenches tight around his fingers.

“I want you to not use a condom tonight!”

The words come out fast, but Ignis hears them as clear as day. He acts as casual as he can, pulling his fingers out of Prompto as he looks up at him. “Prompto….you know how I feel about that.”

“I’m not sleeping with anyone else.” Prompto stares up at him, his violet eyes burning bright with lust. “A-Are you…?”

_Now would be a good time to lie to him_. But he can’t bring himself to do that. Not when he knows it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. “No, I’m not.” Ignis admits, as he reaches up to take off his glasses. He moves to lay beside Prompto, who turns towards him. “I haven’t slept with anyone else since the first time we….”

“Really…?”

He nods his head, the temperature in the room feeling like it’s rising. “I don’t take to something like this lightly, though.”

“Iggy, I don’t know what you want me to say. If you think I’ve been using you, I haven’t been.” Ignis stares at him, shock hitting his system. “I thought it’s been pretty obvious how I feel about you.”

“But I thought…” Ignis shakes his head, going over all of the times they’ve been together the last few months.

Prompto sits up, and looks at him. “You thought, what? That I was in love with Noct, or something?”

“Would it be a wrong assessment?”

“Of course it would be.” The blond shakes his head. “We’re only friends. He can tell you that. I don’t like him like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Is that all that’s stopping you from being with me?” Prompto moves to straddle his waist, Ignis now resting on his back as he stares up in wonder at him. “Because if that’s the case, then I should have told you a long time ago I don’t see Noctis like that.”

He groans, as something wet starts to touch his cock, Prompto’s hands now getting him ready without a condom. “We won’t be able to undo this…” He groans, trying to find a good reason to make him stop, but nothing comes to his mind.

“I know. I’m counting on it.” Prompto moves up so that his knees are resting near Ignis’ hips. Ignis’ hands come to rest on his hips, as the tip of his cock begins to rub against his loosened entrance. He moans low, the skin on skin contact giving him a heady feeling. “Say you’re mine, Iggy….”

As Prompto’s body sinks down onto his cock, Ignis moans low with a slow nod of his head. “I’m yours, Prompto…” He stops talking, wanting to savor this moment of the two of them feeling one another without any barrier between them. “Gods, I’m all yours…”

“And you’re mine…”

His fingers hold tight to Prompto’s hips, as the blond sets the speed for the two of them. Every small movement of his hips is like little bursts of lightning, Ignis’ mind clinging to the thought that this is no longer a means for relief. It’s something more, something deeper that he didn’t think it would ever become. But here’s Prompto, proving him wrong again, as he works his body up and down on Ignis’ cock, the two of them looking at each other with the same heat in their eyes.

Ignis releases his hold on Prompto’s hips, and pulls him down towards him by his shoulders, pressing his mouth to his with a slow, sensual kiss. One hand returns to Prompto’s hip, pushing him down onto his cock, as he begins to thrust upwards into him. The pitiful cry that Prompto makes into his mouth has him moaning low, as he starts to thrust into him like that more, dying to know what it’s going to feel like when Prompto gets close to his orgasm.

“I-Iggy…” His name is a broken plea, wanton moans following his name. “Gods, Iggy….It feels so good…..like this…”

“I know it does…” The hand that’s been holding onto his hip moves to be around Prompto’s cock, and he feels him shudder hard against him. “It won’t be the last time…”

“D-Do you….do you promise…?”

“You’re stuck with me now, Prompto…” Ignis brings his lips back to Prompto’s, as his hand starts to work on his cock, as his hips thrust upwards into the warm heat of his tight channel.

It only takes a few strokes, and when Prompto begins to come, the blond pulls away to bury his face against Ignis’ neck. The tightness around his cock is excruciatingly delightful, and once Prompto’s panting into his ear, he takes advantage of the pliant body as he starts to fuck him good and hard. It doesn’t take him very long to find his own orgasm, his release spilling deep inside of Prompto’s body, as they both share low moans as it happens.

He breathes deeply, keeping Prompto resting on top of him. The hand that he’d used to get his lover off gets pulled out from between their bodies, and he brings it up to his lips to lick the spunk off of his fingers. He hears Prompto emit a soft whine, which makes him chuckle softly.

“Can’t have it going to waste.” He teases, before covering Prompto’s lips with another endearing kiss. “Would you like for me to stay the night tonight?”

“Yes, please.” Prompto nods his head, keeping himself comfortable on top of Ignis’ body. “And tomorrow, and the next night, and-”

Another soft chuckle leaves his throat. “We’ll see how it goes.”

‘No more texts to get you to come have sex with me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to receiving them still.”

Violet eyes look up at him, a charismatic smile on Prompto’s face. “But you’re mine, right? You said that. No take backsies.”

“No take backsies.” He laughs, as he nods his head. “Yes, Prompto. I’m yours, and you’re mine. I don’t know how I’m going to explain this to Noctis, or Gladio, but I’m sure they’ll figure it out once we’re on our journey together.”

“Worry about that later, Iggy.” Prompto returns his head to be against his neck. “I still gotta make the Crownsguard. We’ve got time.”

“Yes, we do.” Ignis agrees, and keeps Prompto close in his arms. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

As soon as Prompto falls asleep in his arms, he reaches for his phone and pulls up his contact. _Goodbye, Off limits. Hello, Radiance_. Their dalliance may not have begun in the most traditional way, but it’s become something that Ignis can happily refer to as a real relationship now. And that’s something he’s very much okay with.


End file.
